Sweetness: Part IV Lollipops
by Hazey Rine
Summary: I guess it affected me more than I thought. But he wouldn't keep his eyes off of it, it was annoying. He had one in his pocket too.


**Title: Firecracker**

**Summary: I guess it affected me more than I thought. But he wouldn't keep his eyes off of it, it was annoying. He had one in his pocket too.**

**AN: My first KaiMa Oneshot XD! This is what we call 'innocent writing'. I mean I can't exactly make them kiss since Kairi is polite and younger than her by a year. This is Part Four: Firecracker of the Sweetness Compilation! Next pairing will be a surprise! XD It's title will be 'CupCakes'. I hope you guys read it! And if anyone's confused, The order of this Compilation is**

**Part I: Creampuff (Done)**

**Part II: Vanilla (Done)**

**Part III: Gatorade (Done)**

**Part IV: Firecracker (Done)**

**Part V: Cupcakes (In Progress)**

**Part VI: Parfait (Not yet made)**

**R&R i don't own nada!**

* * *

><p>She smiled to herself, a small and genuine smile as her fingers skimmed through the many open jars. Like a five year old kid, she couldn't resist taking her time to choose which type of lolli she wanted. Did she want something sweet or something sour? Did she want the dumdum kind or the one with gum in it? Did she want the ones that you dipped in that sugar thing that popped when you licked it or just a plain big colorful one?<p>

Oh dear God she was starting to sound like Yaya. But it was all right, it felt good to be a child again. For long she's been trying to stay strong, stay independent of friends and idiots that would only bring her harm. But everyone has a point of breakage, she was just glad no one was here to see it.

"The firecrackers are great." A long green sleeve donned arm found its way over her to get to the shelf of chewing gums she was covering. Rima spun on her heel and caught a glimpse of the bright jade green hair. He was staring at an open notepad, a basket slung over the crook of his elbow, his free hand ticking off small things as he read them under his breath after he had placed in the treat. She mumbled a small phrase of disapproval before playing with her cuff.

"Nice to see you Jack." He looked at her before smiling lightly and nodding his head. His glasses was pushed up the bridge of his nose by two abrupt fingers and Rima noticed the small scratch of what appeared to be scotch tape. "Something wrong with your glasses?"

"Oh, Nee-san stepped on them by mistake." He toyed with the broken frame resting on his right ear before looking at Rima with a look of adoration (for his sister of course). "Sometimes she can be so fretful in the morning."

"Isn't she on her honeymoon with Nikaido-sensie?" The blonde asked curiously, tugging on her headband before straightening it and following what he had said. "Which ones are the firecrackers?"

"This one." He reached an arm out and plucked one that looked like a sword, and another that looked like a bowling pin from the shelf beside her. "They come in different colors."

"This one's lighting up." Rima noted, staring at the pin she was holding.

"Ah," he began walking and she followed after him, passing several shelves on their way to pay, most probably. "That's because the stick is glow in the dark."

"Oh, I see." She tucked it back in its previous position, observing it before looking up to smile at him "No wonder. It was hiding under the cuff of my jacket."

"Queen?" he fell into the line forming ahead of him and let the family behind them go first. Rima felt happy, such a generous gentleman (double G). "Has something good happen? You're not usually this…"

"Talkative?" she asked humming while toying with the plastic wrapper of her bowling pin. "I don't know… I think it's the sun."

He looked at her and smiled before glancing at the sun himself and nodding. "That's a probability."

As the line moved forward, Rima continued to play with her lollipop until something caught her eye and she let out a small frown. She pointed at it, despite it being worn on his face, which caused him to jump back slightly.

"Your glasses are freaking me out. It's like they're going to fall." She state oh so bluntly.

"I'm afraid that it takes three days for a new pair to be made." He pushed it farther up his nose and ran the same hand over his green hair. "I have a few more things to do today so I can't manage without my glasses."

"I'll help you." She offered. He gaped.

"Y-You will?" Odd. No, odd that he was stuttering and weird that she was being all… Yaya-ish.

"I don't have anything better to do." She bit her lip staring at his half-hidden eyes, "I wanna try something to."

Rima waited patiently after they paid before grabbing their stuff and walking him to the optical shop somewhere on the other side of the mall. He stared at her the entire time, watching as her blonde hair swished back and forth.

"A new pair of glasses eh?" the sales woman asked inspecting the old battered frame. "What did this pair ever do to you?"

"It faced my sister's wrath." He answered back calmly. The sales woman looked at him to Rima then back again before smiling knowingly. "Finally tell your sis about your girlfriend?"

"E-Eh?" the younger (than both girls) teen's jaw fell slightly out of proper position before he coughed into his fist and shook his head. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken, the Queen is only a close acquaintance of mine."

"Really?" the sales woman asked, eyes darting back and forth "But you just called her a 'Queen'."

"It's not a pet name." The blonde answered sweetly before inwardly rolling her eyes and pointing at the piece of paper on the glass counter. "Do we sign and leave?"

"Oh yes, and sorry I was making assumptions." The sales woman bowed.

"That's quite all right." He noticed the subtle glint in her eyes before she waved for the woman to come over. She acted nothing like the girl he had seen in the candy shop, and he saw before his very eyes the metamorphosis of Mashiro Rima; from being the young and carefree child she _wanted_ to be, to the adult that she _had_ to be. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice it when she placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a small box.

"What's this for?" he asked, still partly caught up in mental-land. She brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder before opening the box, revealing the small transparent circles.

"They're only temporary," she smiled picking one up delicately before setting the box aside. "At least until you get your glasses."

"I-I can't wear contacts." He backed away from her, "I don't know… how to."

She smiled at him before shaking her head "You don't have to know everything. You're just a kid."

_'So are you'_. Was what he wanted to say, but instead he just smiled and let her hold his chin so she could put the contact over his emerald blue eyes. One after the other went. Afterwards, he blinked, trying to get used to the feeling, when everything went back to normal, she was looking at him rather critically before nodding her head.

"It looks good." She tilted her head slightly, looking thoughtful. "Though you look even more like an adult now."

Kairi smiled, his eyes staring into hers and seeing the semi-mother like glaze in them. How badly did he want to say '_So do you_', but seeing her unwrapping her little bowling pin lolli made him stop and think twice.

"Let's go and finish those errands." She turned on her heel and walked forward before she looked over her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile again as she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, looking like a kid again. "Mind you, I'm not carrying anything."

He wasn't going to tell her what he was planning to. Because it wouldn't make sense if he did. She was forever changing, like everything else. But behind all those changing forms, laid one girl, that had only their best interest at heart.

Kairi couldn't help but cover his mouth as a gasp escaped his lip. Was this… love?

No. He was too young for love… for now… this can be named… er, what was that word?

"Are you just going to admire my lollipop the whole way? You have one of your own, you know."

Ah, there's the word. _Admiration. _


End file.
